


And I'll Tell You No Lies

by caecily



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caecily/pseuds/caecily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where you can't lie to your soulmate, it doesn't take long for Robin to run into trouble with Superboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Tell You No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tim/Kon week 2014.

Robin wants to hack into the servers before they go into the facility, which means it’s float-above-Rob-and-bother-him time.

"You got a _name_ , Wonder Boy?” Kon asks idly, twisting around upside-down so their faces are level.

"It’s Tim," Rob replies, absent-mindedly, before freezing completely. His hands lie still on the keyboard, and his mouth is hanging open a little; Kon wishes he had a camera.

Trust Rob to freak out this much just over giving someone his _name_. Bats, man.

Rob—Tim— recovers and turns towards him, hands closing into fists. “Superboy,” Tim says urgently. “You can’t tell _anyone_ , all right? It could put my family in danger.”

"I’m not gonna do that!" Kon says, insulted. "Come _on_ ,Tim. You know you can trust me.” Tim’s head spins around, checking the cavern for signs of life. “We’re alone, I checked. I can use it when no one’s around, can’t I?”

Tim is biting his lip so hard it looks like it hurts, but he doesn’t say _no_ , so Kon takes it as permission.

 

* * *

 

Tim is weird and standoffish for the rest of that mission. And afterwards, he disappears in Gotham for like, a _month_ , and doesn’t even say anything to explain why. Maybe Batman grounded him for revealing holy Bat secrets, which means it’s kinda Kon’s fault.

After the first couple weeks, he floats by Gotham to look for Tim and apologize, but Batman finds him first, and he’s definitely more pissed off at Kon than usual, so Kon exits Gotham with haste.

The Justice Cave just isn’t the same without Tim, man. He tries floating above Bart and bothering _him_ , but it just isn’t the same. Tim’s a lot funnier when he gets riled up enough that Kon can distract him from his work. Bart’s fun to hang out with, but Tim is _Tim_ ,and now who’s going to roll his eyes at Kon through an opaque mask?

He bugs Red Tornado twice a day about if Batman’s letting Robin come back yet, but the answer is always no, and now Red Tornado has started avoiding him when he sees Kon coming.

The Super-cycle is totally moping without Tim, too. Kon can maybe relate a little. Tim better not have quit on them forever; the team _needs_ a Robin.

* * *

 Red Tornado finds Kon as he’s forlornly floating into the Justice Cave, so low that his feet are dragging along the ground. “Superboy,” Red Tornado intones, arms crossed. “I have news of your companion, Robin.”

Kon jerks up and shoots about a foot higher in the air. “What? Is he coming back?” he demands.

"Robin will rejoin the team next week," Red Tornado says, and Kon whoops out loud and backflips in midair. Bart hears his yell and runs around the room in a dizzying blur.

"—Robiscomingback _KON_ WEGOTTATHROWAPARTY—”

"We’re gonna throw the best surprise party _ever_ ,” Kon says, grinning. It’s going to be so epic that if Tim ever gets any dumb ideas about quitting the team again, well, he’ll know better.

They have the whole weekend to plan the party, which is enough time to buy the confetti and silly string, water guns, the entire discount movie bin, a wheelbarrow’s worth of soda and chips, and cooking supplies. It’s also enough time for them to bake and ruin three different cakes. Which is a little upsetting, ‘cause this is for _Tim_ and he wants to get it right. Kon scowls at their last lopsided attempt.

"I am certain Robin will appreciate the thought of the gesture," Red Tornado says diplomatically.

"I don’t want him to appreciate the thought, I want him to _like_ it,” Kon growls, but they’re running low on supplies and time. “All right fine, let’s just use this one.”

When it’s almost time for Tim to get there, Bart and the girls hide themselves in the darkened kitchen. Kon goes out to meet Tim alone, heart pounding.

He’s _really_ looking forward to seeing Tim again.

When he sees the first swirl of the black cape, Kon can’t help himself, and he launches himself at Tim in an airborne hug-attack. He hits hard enough to sweep both of them up into the air in this weird, flying hug.

“ _Jeez_ , Kon, what are you doing?” Tim gasps, sounding out of breath. He wriggles a bit, but Kon has the advantage of TTK and he doesn’t really feel like letting go of Tim just yet. He’s been in Tim-withdrawal for a _month_ now.

"I’m taking you to the kitchen," Kon says, floating them along. "It’s a surprise — I meant, it’s a party — aww, _damn_.I’m just going to shut up now.” Kon’s only been around Tim for five minutes and he’s already spoiled the secret. He can feel the vibration of Tim’s laughter along his whole body.

"SURPRISE!" everyone else shouts as they float into the kitchen, and someone throws the confetti over their heads. Kon drops Tim into the middle of a Young Justice hug-pile.

"Thanks for the ‘surprise,’ guys," Tim says dryly, and everyone looks at Kon. He hangs his head.

"I’m sorry! I just, I can’t lie to Rob! He has Bat-powers or something," Kon protests, and it’s not until he says the words out loud that he realizes what they mean.

The kitchen gets very, very quiet.

Tim has gone stock still. Kon can’t even tell that he’s breathing. Maybe he isn’t and there are arcane bat-techniques involved in holding your breath.

Red Tornado clears his throat loudly. “I believe I detected a disturbance outside. We shall investigate,” he says, ushering the rest of the team out with him. Leaving Kon alone with Tim, who is studying the cake and not meeting his eyes.

"So, uh," Kon begins awkwardly. "Do you think we’re really…" He can’t force himself to say the s-word out loud.

"I think so, yes," Tim says quietly. He’s still not looking at Kon, but there’s a blush creeping across his cheeks and it’s kind of, _adorable_.

Maybe they really are s-something if just seeing that makes him feel like he’s flying.

"I didn’t actually mean to tell you my name, you know. But I couldn’t stop myself from saying it. That’s why Batman took me off the team — he wanted me to train enough to at least resist the urge, in case you asked anything else."

Kon pulls back, stung. “You don’t trust me?” he demands, but Tim grabs his arm.

"Wait!" And then Tim is doing something to his mask that lets it peel off.

Tim’s eyes are very, very blue. Kon finds himself reaching out without thinking about it, running his thumb along the soft skin of Tim’s cheek. This is a gift, he knows, for Tim to let him see this.

"I _do_ trust you,” Tim says, intent. “But I know things about Batman, Nightwing, Oracle — I could endanger a lot more than just myself if I let the wrong thing slip.”

"All right," Kon says grudgingly. "I can understand that." He lets his hand drop from Tim’s face, more because he feels like he should than because he actually wants to stop, and casts about for a change in subject. "Hey, we made you a cake, y’know." He slices off a piece for Tim and himself, and watches anxiously as Tim takes his first bite.

Tim chews, face blank. Then he _smiles_ up at Kon, and the look in his eyes is so fond, it’s going to kill Kon when Tim puts the mask back on. “Kon,” Tim says, leaning in, “this cake is _terrible_.”

Kon gapes at him, speechless for a moment. But then, of course, it’s obvious in retrospect that being soulmates isn’t going to stop them from being Tim-and-Kon.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

"I thought soulmates were supposed to be _nice_ ,” Kon grumbles, and Tim laughs, leaning in for a kiss that tastes like yeah, pretty awful cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://caeciling.tumblr.com/post/100382221628/and-ill-tell-you-no-lies-au-where-you-cant-lie).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And I'll Tell You No Lies [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678131) by [BrickGrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass)




End file.
